


Just Casual

by coffeestainsandcashmere



Series: Short Stories [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, draco falls hard for her, draco's not good with his feels, until it's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeestainsandcashmere/pseuds/coffeestainsandcashmere
Summary: Older Dramioneo.“I can’t meet on Friday,” Hermione said as she stood in the doorway to her office, and Draco scowled.“Got better plans then, have you?” he asked with an unusually acerbic bite, falling into stride beside her and heading for the Atrium.She paused, scowling. “Yes, I do, actually. You don’t have a monopoly on me. I thought we agreed on that when all this started.”“Got a date then?” he asked, eyes darkening.“I do, as a matter of fact.”Draco’s chest imploded completely in the space of a single heartbeat, but he tried to keep his usual mask of cool indifference. “Anyone we know?”She raised her eyebrows. “You forfeited the right to my personal life when you told me… what was it…? Oh yes: ‘it’s just sex, Granger.’”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott
Series: Short Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810282
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	Just Casual

**Author's Note:**

> From a Tumblr prompt. I thought I'd posted it here too, but apparently I hadn't.

“I can’t meet on Friday,” Hermione said as she stood in the doorway to her office, and Draco scowled. 

“Got better plans then, have you?” he asked with an unusually acerbic bite, falling into stride beside her and heading for the Atrium. 

She paused, scowling. “Yes, I do, actually. You don’t have a monopoly on me. I thought we agreed on that when all this started.”

“Got a date then?” he asked, eyes darkening. 

“I do, as a matter of fact.”

Draco’s chest imploded completely in the space of a single heartbeat, but he tried to keep his usual mask of cool indifference. “Anyone we know?”

She raised her eyebrows. “You forfeited the right to my personal life when you told me… what was it…? Oh yes: ‘it’s just sex, Granger.’” 

Fuck. Why ever did he say that? Whatever possessed him to tell her that she didn’t matter that much to him? That she was just a quick fuck at the end of the week, and nothing more. She was _everything_. 

“Fine. Enjoy yourself. See you at work on Monday.”

“You and Theo enjoy yourselves too,” she called bitterly towards his retreating back. “I’m sure you can find a way to amuse yourselves without me.”

“I’m sure we can,” he said over his shoulder, and stalked off to the fireplaces. 

He could feel her eyes on him as he left, but he was damned if he was going to look back. He was an auror now, and Theo a cursebreaker, and he was damned if he was going to let Granger in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures know he was quite literally _seething_ with jealousy. 

“Nott Manor,” he said, disappearing in a rush of green flames. 

He emerged into Theo’s personal study, finding it empty, and growled. Stalking through the thoroughly depressing labyrinth of Nott Manor, he eventually located Theo in the vaults. “Theo, The Leaky, half an hour,” he said before heading to the fireplace in the corner and flinging an enormous handful of powder down. “Malfoy Manor.”

Dressed in his very best-tailored black trousers, black shirt, and black cloak, clasps and cufflinks adorned with the silver snakes and peacock feathers of the Malfoy crest, Draco flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and immediately spotted Theo’s tall, coltish frame. 

When he saw Draco appear, Theo left his place at the bar and crossed to the hearth to meet him, a firewhisky in each hand. “Rough day I take it?” he said by way of greeting, kissing him on the lips and feeling Draco melt just little beneath the gesture. 

“You could say —” he began and then cut off, heart plummeting and sputtering out at what he saw in a far corner. Granger was sitting at a table with some fuckwit from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office - no doubt an apprentice of that Weasley buffoon. Salazar’s balls, he looked like a real dullard. Hermione had to be ten times out of his league.

Draco’s perfect white teeth ground hard enough to make his jaw hurt, and Theo slid his fingers beneath his chin, stroking him twice before cooing, “Easy… no hexing the general public now, Draco. It’s bad for our image. What’s wrong?”

“Look,” he said, jutting his pointy chin at their corner. 

Theo turned, curly hair catching the firelight beautifully. “Granger? Doesn’t she look thoroughly bored?” he snickered. 

“You’re not bothered by that? She could do so much better than whoever the fuck that is…”

Theo went still and turned back to survey Draco carefully. “Better…? Like whom, pray tell?”

“She’s got us, hasn’t she?” he snarled in a hiss as Theo led him to a table nearby, still within sight of Hermione’s table though, he noted. 

Theo sighed. “Drake, you told her quite explicitly last time the three of us were lounging naked in her bedroom that what we had between us was ‘of no consequence’ to you.”

Draco turned his mercurial eyes to his whisky and glared at it. Idiot. He should never have said anything of the sort. 

Taking a long, slow breath, Theo trailed his fingers across the old, scarred tabletop towards Draco’s, and sighed. “You’ve fallen for her, haven’t you?”

“Haven’t you?” he rasped. 

Theo snorted. “I told you as much months ago. But if she wanted to keep it casual, that’s on her.”

“I know. I just… I don’t… I can’t… I can’t let her go, Theo. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Of course it does!” Theo countered with unusual vehemence. “She’s incredible, and not just between the sheets, Draco. You know that. You know how I feel about her.”

“I’m sorry,” Draco whispered, taking Theo’s hand and squeezing his fingers. “You know you’re… you’re more than enough for me, right?” 

Softening, Theo smiled. “Likewise, arsehole,” he chuckled, and Draco finally cracked a wry smile. “How long d’you think she’ll last before she realises what an idiot he is?”

“Ten minutes?” Draco winced. “Hopefully. Maybe less?”

In the end it was a mere six minutes before Hermione was ducking out to the ladies’ loos.

“You want to go, or should I?” Theo asked, quirking an eyebrow at his boyfriend across the table. 

“You go. I’ll meet you back at the flat.” 

He nodded and stood, leaving Draco to swill the remnants of his firewhisky down in a burning rush. This was it. He was going to tell her tonight. 

Five minutes later, Theo and Hermione apparated into the flat that Theo and Draco rented in Diagon Alley, lips locked, fingers grabbing at each other’s hips. Granger’s hair was already all over the place, no doubt scrunched so deliciously by Theo’s hands, and it made Draco ache all over. 

When Hermione saw Draco, she extended her hand wordlessly to him, still kissing Theo. 

After he’d crossed the room and grabbed her by the hair, crushing a kiss to her lips, she moaned, “I missed you.” 

“I don’t want to let you go,” Draco confessed a heartbeat later as he backed her against the nearest stretch of blank wall and hitched her legs up around his waist. She clung to him like a vice and his cock twitched and swelled. He bit at her neck and sucked a huge, possessive bruise there. “Never. I’m yours. Theo too.”

“I was such an idiot,” she laughed, gasping as the pain tingled away to leave nothing but sparkling pleasure in its wake. “Godric, Draco… Theo… I want you. Please…”

“You have but to ask, love,” Theo said, holding the bedroom door open for Draco as he carried Hermione through and deposited her roughly onto the bed. 

“I should have asked much, much sooner,” she said. 

Anything else she might have said was cut off as Theo joined them and sank down onto the bed beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. Come find me on Tumblr and leave me a prompt if you like - [coffeestainsandcashmere](https://coffeestainsandcashmere.tumblr.com)


End file.
